


Delicacy

by hannifeederism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feedism, M/M, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannifeederism/pseuds/hannifeederism
Summary: Will Graham puts on a bit of weight. He isn't sure how to feel about it.Hannibal, on the other hand, /is/ sure how to feel about it.





	

He didn't notice it at first.

Will Graham had never been particularly conscientious about his body. He felt very.... objective about it, for the most part. As long as it was more or less functioning, he didn't really care what happened to it. And his frequent dissociation sure as hell didn't help.

He hadn't noticed it, but he'd been eating more lately - eating out of boredom, eating to ground himself to reality, and, of course, eating because Hannibal had been feeding him on a regular basis. Dinner parties, surprise food deliveries to his house, all of that.

And it had started off small, too. Re-adjusting his belt at dinner. Unbuttoning his jeans sometimes. It was no big deal.

  
And then, one day, his jeans were too tight.

Cursing under his breath, Will pulled the flaps of his jeans as hard as he could, brow scrunched. Fuck, what was this?! After about ten minutes of struggling and having to lay down, he managed to get them buttoned. Looked in the mirror; something he rarely did. And-

what?

His stomach bulged over his jeans, the fabric digging into the flesh. He squeezed it. It felt soft, and warm, and it jiggled a bit when he let go.

Alarmed and somewhat panicked at feeling his face flush, he yanked on a t-shirt as fast as he could, but now that he'd notice it he couldn't /stop/ noticing it. How his belly pushed out against the thin fabric, how the wrinkles in the shirt accentuated his love handles, how -

how /fat/ he was.

There was /no fucking way/, he realized, that Hannibal hadn't noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> First part is hecka short, sorry
> 
> Also I totally take hannibal feederism drabble requests!! So please hmu any time
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: didn't expect so much positive feedback for such a tiny drabble, omg. definitely be expecting more writing from me.


End file.
